The taste of chocolate
by Temptress Venus
Summary: Who said chocolate and pleasure don't mix?


I placed the clothes by the sink as I stripped my chocolate stained clothes off and left them scattered on the floor before I entered the shower and slid the glass door closed, I smiled happily as I felt the warm water slide down my body, effectively washing away the sticky substance, I flinched as I heard a slight click but then again what did I have to worry about since I did lock the door after all...

"Oh man, with all this steam whatever chocolate I have left will melt in my pocket!" I heard someone whine and hesitantly I wiped my hands in a small circle in one spot on the fogged up glass door taking a small peak I saw none other than Mello sitting cross legged on the toilet with the toilet seat down and eating chocolate, he caught sight of my eyes and grinned

"Hello I'm Mello!" he pointed his thumb towards himself I giggled even with the odd situation I was in at the moment,

"I know your name Mello but if you want to know then my name is Deidara,un" he smiled

"So you knew my name after all, I must say you make a wonderful stalker Deidara" I eeped but he kept going, "Though a good stalker shouldn't be caught but hey who am I to complain if I had someone as handsome as you tailing behind me everyday"he grinned blushing but I couldn't help but blush myself causing the spot I cleared to fog up again making the golden haired boy chuckle,

"It's really hot in here isn't it?" still I was speechless even as I wiped a circle on the glass once more the ever present blush still on my face,

"And I'm not talking about the water either" he winked and I used both hands to cover my face cause I swore he'd be able to see my reddening face through the foggy glass,

"Don't do that, a face as handsome as your's shouldn't be hidden..." I gasped as I peaked through my fingers and saw his head sticking out from the slightly opened glass door after he had slid it open a tad bit, I quickly turned away and crossed my arms over my chest with my back facing him

"P-please Mello stop, w-what are doing here anyway,un?" I hopelessly stuttered as he glided one of his fingers down my back making me shiver and my legs feel weak and give out on me so I was now crouching on the tiled floor of the shower stall with my legs to my chest with my arms around them,

"M-mello!" he chuckled taking in the view of my slender naked back, "Does the color purple come to mind?" my eyes widened at this,

"I didn't know we were still playing that game,un!" he smirked and I heard some movement from the side before the click of the glass door closing,

'Maybe he left?', though relieved I couldn't put a finger on it but I sorta felt disappointed at the thought but I shook my head from those thoughts and looked over my shoulder to check but before I could even blink I felt someone twirl a lock of my hair from behind me catching me off guard and making my feet slip and stumble causing me to fall on my ass,

"M-mello, what are you doing,un?!" I shivered as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist pulling me onto his lap... He licked at my neck making my heart pound loudly in my ears as I moaned at the contact,

"Hey Deidara, you missed a spot... There was still some chocolate on your neck..." he then continued to lap at my neck and slowly trailed down my neck to the middle of my back,

"Wow, there's still some here and here too..." he turned me lightly so I was facing him and I couldn't help but blush as I felt him look me over,

Beautiful..." he whispered with a smile before clamping his mouth onto my collar bone in a love bite, emitting a loud groan from me before he licked it lightly and then hugged my already hot body closer to his even hotter flesh...

I sighed happily closing the gap between us as I nuzzled my neck into the crook of his neck, enjoying his warmth

I just noticed that he only had on his leather pants leaving his chest bare.

Surprised at my actions Mello smirked as he gently grabbed my chin and brought my face closer so that I could feel his breath caressing my lips, I felt my lips quivering in anticipation as he moved in closer...

Pecking me quickly on the lips he pulled away before I could even kiss back, "T-that's it,un?" I whispered slightly disappointed making him snicker,

"Were you expecting something more?" I only nodded with a pout making him blush and look away,

"Well all you had to do was ask-", I kissed him roughly before he could even finish, surprising the blonde but he quickly got over his shock and kissed back,

I giggled at the tickling sensation as he licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance,

I licked him lightly on his lips but refused to open making him growl playfully but this time surprising me he took me by the waist lifting me up gently and now both of us standing he placed my back against the tiled wall right below the shower head, it's cold surface making me gasp making him smirk on my lips before taking this to his advantage and parting my lips with his tongue, entagling each other's tongues in a battle for dominance... I pinched him lightly on the butt making him flinch and pull away,

"W-what was that for?" I caught my breath before I tugged on his cheek playfully,

"I have to breath SOMETIME you know,un" at this he chuckled and placed his forehead against mine giving me pecks every few seconds, making me pout as the warmth of his lips came and went so fast but not able to take the teasing anymore,I arched my back making both of you moan from the intimate contact as both our hips banged against each other but taking this as an oppurtunity

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his in a passionate gesture which he gladly returned only pulling away from time to time for small whisps of air, feeling bold I pulled him even closer before wrapping my legs around his waist making him groan into my mouth, as I grinded my hips against his... Not able to concentrate he stopped kissing me and just buried his face into the crook of my neck his breathing uneven as I continued to grind him with his hands on my waist pulling me even closer. I stopped causing him to look at me confused,

"Something the matter?" his drenched hair hanging carelessly over his eyes making him seem more mysterious and I almost fell in love with him all over again but I only kissed him before pulling away and placing my hands on his chiseled chest, he let go of my waist letting my legs fall as he hugged me tightly,

"You not ready yet?" I only nodded and he couldn't help but smile in my hair,

"So does this mean we'll have to fuck each other some other time?" he smirked as I bonked him lightly on the head for his use of words with a small blush on my cheeks,

"I'm sorry for making you have to wait Mello-" he kissed me effectively shutting me up before pulling away and giving me butterfly kisses all over my face and neck, I shivered as he stopped over my collar bone where he had bitten me and sure enough there was a small purplish bruise, he smirked before pulling away a bit and staring at me making me blush,

"Nah it's okay, no need to apologize... I don't mind the wait, just as long as I get to be the one doing it to you of course"

"Of course, I couldn't think of anyone who could possibly do it any better" I giggled as he sucked at my collar bone his tongue flicking over the mark,

"Hmm, I'm guessing you're gonna want to finish taking a shower now huh?" I nodded snickering at his pouty look practically begged me and gave in and asked,

"Mello, would you like to take a shower with me?" he perked up at this but didn't dare show it, as he picked up the container of shampoo by his side,

"Come here" I blushed but crept away slowly and moved to the other side of the shower stall,

"Come on, what's wrong now?" he sighed down trodden... I smirked and blushed but brought up the courage to ask anyway or more like demand, I cleared my throat,

"If you want to take a shower with me then take of your pants..." he blinked several times before what I said got through to his head and with a sly grin he quickly made for the string of his pants making me blush but smile as I dove for his pants as well helping the blonde get rid of it,

"I thought you said you weren't ready yet?" Mello asked curiously as he watched me untie his pants as they fell to his feet before he threw it outside the shower stall, I stared at him his whole body stripped naked and his skin glistening from being soaked in the shower but he only smirked as I stared at him but mostly below his waist he then flicked me on the forehead, "Dei?" I snapped out of it immediately and smiled sweetly at him,

"You sure are sexier once stripped naked Mello, especially if I helped in doing so..." Mello looked stunned at this but only smiled all the wider,

"You look sexy all of the time" I blushed but almost fell on my butt when there was knock at the door, "Who could that possibly be?" I wondered moving for the glass door to see who it was but Mello beat me to it by grabbing me by the waist and lightly pushed me out of the way and I could only watch as he walked out of the stall naked not once going for the towel to cover his ahem lower regions but I didnt complain as I continued to stare at his firm butt and all I could only think at the moment was,

'If I don't get to do THAT then whoever is at the door will die...' Mello grabbed his gun before opening the door and cocking his gun and firing at whoever was at the door with a bang, then shutting the door he tugged lightly on the door knob not bothering to lock it before going back into the shower with me but I just stared at him like he grew two heads so he couldn't help but ask,

"What's up-"

"M-mello!" I shouted taking him aback,

"Huh?"

"You just shot someone!", he sighed in relief at this,

"So that's whats got you all worried, not to worry though they'll be alright... Promise" he even made a cross sign over his heart which made me smile and believe him immediately but still I had one more thing to ask,

"Did you lock the door?" he then gave me a thumbs up,

"Nah there's no need for that... I've got that covered" Now it was my turn to look confused but he just pointed at the floor where there was indeed the door knob lying,

"Now no one can disturb us" he climbed in the shower and grabbed my arm making me blush at the action, pulling me to him,

"Now where were we?" he huskily whispered into my ear making me all tingly all over as he pressed my back once again to the wall and I didn't stop him as his hand trailed down my thigh...

Outside the door Matt stood his hand still in the air getting ready to knock, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as he stared at the hole in the wall behind him that was only centimeters away from his head... He heard constant moaning and concluded you both were busy at the moment,

Matt just shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the party, he'd just tell the rest of them that Mello never did do his turn and went home instead...

'That'd buy those two some time', he thought lazily before spitting out his cigarette and stepping on it...

Matt sighed a weary smile on his face, as he ran his hand through his hair, being friends with Mello would someday get him killed, he just knew it... But lighting another cigarette he only smirked knowing Mello owed him big time for this...


End file.
